


Only Time Waits For You.

by abcsupercorp



Series: f/f  crossover fanfictions. [2]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara Danvers, Sara Lance, Waverly Earp cross paths with Lena Luthor, Ava Sharpe and Nicole Haught. In a story where anything happens and everything that happens, happens for a reason.





	1. Bus Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bus rides are always entertaining!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

"Lena! hurry up, we're going to miss the bus" Ava called out to her best friend.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lena called out as she ran out of her house,and over to Ava's side, "Lex was hogging the bathroom again," she said. Ava laughed.

"Come on, the bus is coming" Ava said as she pulled Lena's arm to the bus stop. When the driver pulled to the stop and opened the doors, the two girls boarded.

"Good morning Ms. Sharpe, Ms. Luthor" said the bus driver.

"Good morning Mr. Gardwind' Ava and Lena said at the same time. The two of them headed to the back of the bus, where their other friend, Nicole Haught, sat.

"Hey Nic" Ava said, Nicole looked up from her phone and smiled, sliding over so Lena and Ava could sit down.

After everyone from Ava and Lena's street boarded the bus went to the next stop before school. Which was the Danvers neighborhood. The doors opened and Kara and Alex boarded. They were arguing again.

"It's not my fault this time, Alex. I didn't know she was going to do that" Kara argued.

"Please, it was so obvious, Kara" Alex replied, "just admit it. You hate losing at the game"

"well duh, I do" Kara replied. The two of them sat down in the row in front of Nicole, Lena and Ava. "Rematch after school?"

"Don't you want to go spend time with your girlfriend?"Alex teased, Kara smacked her arm.

"Shut up, she's not my girlfriend" Kara argued. "Sara and I are just friends"

"Right, like me and Sam" Alex said sarcastically.

"You and Sam are dating" Kara responded. The three girls were lowkey entertained at the conversation they were hearing.

"Exactly, and you and Sara act like a fucking couple" Alex replied, "literally a fuck-"

"OKAY, no" Kara cut her off, but a laugh escaped her mouth. "I hate you"

"sure" Alex replied with a smirk. "Like you 'hated' Lucy last year?"

"Okay, fine. Maybe Sara and I act like a couple or whatever" Kara confessed. "BUT, that doesn't mean I like her"

"Then _who_ do you like?" Alex asked. "And don't lie and say no one"

"oh" Kara smirked, "there's someone, alright. I just won't be giving up her name"

"So it's a _her_" Alex said, a small grin threatening to escape her lip.

"Shit, I wasn't trying to expose any details. I take it back, Alex" Kara told her.

"Nope, you already exposed half of the secret. I'm going to find out myself" Alex told her.

Kara groaned, "why?"

Alex smiled and hugged her, "because the number one job on the big sister description list is to tease your little sister, and you" Alex said as she bopped the 14 year old's nose, making Kara curl her nose and eyes, "are my little sister" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the power of the gays!


	2. Annual Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for NCA's annual camping trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kara and waves w/ lena and nicole? what could go wrong.

The bus went to the final bus stop before school. The Lances and Earps neighborhood.

“Wynonna, you know the school is going to make you go,” Waverly said. “It’s a requirement”

“I’m aware baby girl, but I really don't want to go to this stupid freshmen/sophomore camping trip" Wynonna responded.

"Yep, I know Wyn" Waverly said as she and her sister made their way to the back.

"Hey Waves" Kara said with a smile. Waverly smiled as she and Wynonna sat at the other side of the bus next to Kara and Alex.

"Switch?" Alex asked Wynonna. Wynonna nodded, so then Waverly got up and took a seat next to Kara and Alex got up and took a seat next to Wynonna. Sara and Laurel were in the rows ahead at the front.

"Hey, so what are you and Wynonna talking about?" Kara asked.

"The annual camping trip happening this weekend. This year NCA (which is actually a boarding school) is pairing us up to go with the 10th graders"

"Ohh" Kara said. "They make us go on this every year. Sixth grade was the worst"  


"I hope we're paired again, I don't know if I can handle not being your tent mate" Waverly told Kara. Kara nodded in agreement. When the bus pulled up to the school, the students poured out like a flock of birds. The first order of business for Nicole, Lena, Ava, Alex, Wynonna, Waverly, Sara, Laurel. Lucy and Lois, was to go to Nature Studies, which is a class obligated for all 9th and 10th graders to take.

"Welcome back from spring break, students!" Said professor Jamieson. "As you know, it's time for our annual camping trip. Which is 75% of your grade and will be counted when you graduate. First order of business is for us to pair up the 9th graders with the 10th graders. "

Professor Jamieson went around pairing up students and rolled around to the last bit of his list.  
"Waverly Earp, Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor and Nicole Haught. Okay students, that's the last bit of the students. I'll see you tomorrow where I will go over basic rules and essentials."

Class was dismissed, and the day kept going. When the day was finished, Kara and Waverly headed back to their dorm they shared with Sara and Lucy.

"Aren't you two the luckiest ducks on the planet" Sara told them.

"Why is that?" Kara asked as she took out a bag from their dorm closet and began figuring out what to pack.

"Because you two got tent mates with two of the hottest girls in the school," Sara said, "meanwhile, I'm stuck with Frosty" she said as she teasingly threw her thumb back at Lucy.

Lucy threw a pillow at her, "Hey!". Sara laughed as she flopped back onto the bed.

"I'm going to sleep" Kara said.

"Wait a second, you were telling me about the girl you liked the other day but never got around to telling me who" Lucy commented. Kara smirked.

"That's for me to know, and for **_you_** to find out" She replied as she lied on her bed and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy


	3. Hey Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a trust fall activity that starts a spark between Lena and Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! I hope you're all doing great babes.

The next morning, Kara and her roommates headed to nature studies.

"Everyone go join your tent partners and get to know one another. Really collect everyone's energy and feel all of their vibes" Professor. Jamieson said, "don't be afraid to really" he put a fist up, "connect'

Kara and Waverly walked over and sat by Lena and Nicole.

"Hi" Lena said with a smile, she was looking right at Kara. Kara's stomach immediately filled with butterflies and her face slowly turned red.

"H-Hi" Kara said, cursing herself for stuttering. She'd been secretly harboring a crush on Lena since the 7th grade, she just never told anyone.

"You're in Stewartson's class too, next class, right?" Lena asked her.

"yep" Kara squeaked. Waverly noticed Kara's behavior and she realized what was going on.

"Ohhh" She said quietly, quietly enough that only Kara could hear her. Kara turned her head and Waverly already had a smirk forming on her face. **_'OH NOW I KNOW'_** are the words Waverly's eyes say.

"Oh look at that, I need to use the bathroom" Kara said, she raised her hand.

"Yes, Kara?" Professor Jamieson asked.

"May I use the restroom, professor?" she asked him, and he simply nodded. Kara got up and ran out of the classroom and into the restroom. Where she splashed some cold water on her face to slow down the fact her cheeks were blushing. She finished up and went back to the class.

"Okay students pair up with somebody in your group" Professor Jamieson said. Lena looked at Kara, who smiled.

"Kara, pair up?" She asked. Kara let out a tiny yelp, but cleared her throat.

"S-sure" She replied. Lena sat closer to Kara.

"For this activity students, you must learn to communicate and trust with one another, that way if anything goes wrong during the trip, you will know who to go to." Professor Jamieson told them. "First assignment is the trust fall" the students stood up and Kara stood in front of Lena.

"careful Luthor, she's a freak" said Teddy Bronzoe.

"Piss of#f Teddy, I happen to like Kara for who she is" Lena snapped back at him. Teddy growled slightly and focused his attention on his partner. "Go ahead Kara, you can trust me. I promise I won't let you fall" she said softly. Kara gulped and leaned backwards, where she felt Lena catch her.

"hey stranger, I told you I'd catch you" Lena said as she smiled at her sweetly. Kara blushed a little and cleared her throat.

"Thanks" She said. Soon enough, it was time to swap places.

"You sure you trust me, Lena?" Kara asked her.

"of course. Like I said, Kara. I like you for who you are" Lena said sweetly. Lena leaned back and Kara caught her.

"hey stranger, I knew you'd catch me" Lena said. Waverly and Kara were watching from the distance.

"They're totally flirting, right?" Waverly asked Nicole. Nicole laughed and nodded.

"oh 100%. Lena doesn't open up to many people. She sees something in Kara" Nicole explained.

"Good, Kara's great. She deserves to have someone who sees it" Waverly told her. Nicole grabbed Waverly's hand.

"You deserve someone too, Waverly" Nicole said sweetly. Waverly felt her cheeks turn red a little bit and smiled.

"Thanks" She told Nicole, who smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below what you think.


End file.
